O OUTRO LADO DO ANEL
by Charles D. Ward
Summary: Sam resolve "brincar" com Frodo e com o Anel magico da invisibilidade, logo depois que Gandalf vai embora, no segundo capitulo do livro. Slash, yaoi,m/m


O OUTRO LADO DO ANEL  
  
No fim de junho, em 3018, depois que Gandalf foi embora do Condado em direcao ...   
Rivendel, Sam foi visitar seu amigo e senhor Frodo, no Bolsao. Sam sabia de todo   
o segredo do Anel e sabia da viagem que Frodo empreenderia em breve para   
destrui-lo e já havia decidido que iria com ele. Sam conhecia Frodo há muitos   
anos...  
Frodo se espantouao abrir a porta de smial e se deparar com Sam, nao   
que ele nao tivesse gostado da surpresa, mas por que ele andava muito   
perturbado com a ideia de Sauron ter voltado ... Terra-m‚dia e estar querendo   
encontrar Frodo e seu Anel. Sam entrou e se sentou na sala do confortavel smial   
de Frodo. Esperou Frodo enquanto ele foi buscar uns vinhos e uns queijos para   
saborearem enquanto conversassem.   
_O que tem pensado a respeito da nossa missao? O que tem sentido?-perguntou Sam.  
_Eu apenas vou fazer o que tem que ser feito, sem sentir nada ou pensar em nada.  
_E o que voce vai fazer?-perguntou Sam.  
_Levar o Anel ate Rivendel e esperar a decisao de Elrond e Gandalf  
_Por falar em Anel... Ahn... Bem... Er... e-e-eu poderia ver este tal Anel que   
voce e o mago cinzento falaram?-pediu Sam. Frodo refletiu e pensou que   
poderiaconfiar em seu amigo e servo. Pediu licensa e foi buscar o Anel. Voltou e   
mostrou-o a Sam. Sam disse:  
_Enquanto voce enche minha taca com um pouco mais de vinho e me corta mais um   
pedaco de queijo, deixe-me tocar oAnel com minhas proprias maos, por favor!  
_Tudo bem, mas so um pouco.- Frodo entregou o Anel para Sam e se virou para   
servi-lo. Voces devem imaginar que eles ja estavam bebados, falando coisas que   
nao deviam e fazendo coisas que nao costumavam fazer- Afinal, voce se lembra que   
aquele velho louco e fumeiro do Gandalf disse que era perigoso expor o Anel ou   
usa-lo. Ei, cada voce Samwise Gamgee?  
_Posso estar em qualquer lugar. Onde voce menos espera-disse a voz de Sam vinda   
sabe-se la de onde.  
Frodo gritou:  
_Nao estou brincando, tire agora este Anel e de-me ca logo de uma vez!  
_Ah Frodinhozinho, vamos nos divertir so um pouco. Em breve estaremos viajando   
com aquele machista do Merry e aquele fresco do Pippin e estaremos em missao   
nobre, nao poderemos mais nos divertir com antes...  
_Pelo menos me fale onde esta voce.-pediu Frodo-Ei foi voce que passou a mao em   
mim?Pare de me apertar, eu que deveria estar apertando voce, pois voce e o unico   
fofinho aqui, seu balofo jardineiro. Me solte!!  
_Voce na quer o Anel? Entao pegue.  
Frodo fez um gesto no ar para pegar a mao de Sam.  
_Isto nao e meu dedo... O Anel nao esta ai...  
Uma forca estranha, quase macabra, quase sobrenatural, mas ao mesmo tempo   
selvagem e familiar arremessou Frodo do sofa para o tapete. Sua camisa foi   
aberta botao por botao, depois suavemente retirada. Sua calca foi brutalmente   
arrancada de seu corpo. Frodo ria e solucava ao mesmo tempo:  
_Pare com isso Sam! Por favor... Hoje nao, tenho muito o que fazer.   
Neste momento, um barulho de batidas ecoou pelo corredor. Alguem batia a porta.   
La fora alguem disse:  
_Sam, voce esta ai seu hobbit desmiolado? Voce disse que ia vir aqui cuidar do   
jardim do senhor Bolseiro e nao demoraria a voltar. Cade voce seu... seu...  
Frodo seassustou e comecou a suar frio. Tentou afastar Sam de cima dele. Tentou   
tirar suas maos de seu corpo para que pudesse se vestir. Sussurrou:  
_Seu pai, o Feitor, ovelho Gamgge esta ai. Deixe-me me vestir e me devolva o   
Anel. Antes que ele, assim com voce faz, apareca na janela para ver o que esta   
acontecendo aqui.  
Neste momento, a voz do Feitor surgiu la de fora:  
_Sam. Por que voce nao esta cuidando do jardim? QUE?! Frodo? O que voce faz   
sozinho e nu no chao de sua casa? Nem me diga, voce enlouqueceu assim como seu   
tio. Sam veio aqui? Onde ele esta? sim... por que voce esta assim, tao... feliz.   
Se e que voce me entende?  
_Nao e... aaaah(!)... nada. Nao vi Sam hoje.... uh... o dia inteiro. Unh!- nesse   
momento Frodo cochichou- Espere um pouco. Ai nao, doi. Delicia...  
_Tudo bem se o vir, diga que estou procurando-o. E, para o seu proprio bem,   
vista-se e seja mais decente. Termine isso no seu quarto.  
Depois que o Feitor foi embora, Frodo gritou com Sam:  
_Seu pervertido... Imagino como voce se sente quando ve a ponta do cajado do   
Gandalf brilhar! Vamos terminar isso outro dia ou vamos para o escritorio, la e   
mais reservado.  
Sam respondeu:  
_Esta tao bom aqui.   
Frodogargalhou.  
_Algum problema?- perguntou Sam inocentemente.  
_Sua lingua esta me fazendo cocegas no... HAHAHA! Tire este cavanhaque da   
minha...HAHAHA!  
Uma voz como a de uma gralha surgiu de longe. Era Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro:  
_Frodo seu maldito! Quando e que voce vai resolver venderesta toca   
imunda?AHHHHH! O que e isso? Qua falta de vergonha! Deixe o prefeito Will ficar   
sabendo desta... desta... desta 'grande', 'grandissima' loucura. Seu maniaco   
tarado sem vergonha.  
Frodo riu muito da situacao depois que ela foi embora, mas so o fato de ter   
ouvido sua voz e ter visto ela, fez com que ele se acalmasse um pouco. Havia   
perdido sua energia e sua vontade de Sam. Disse:  
_Sam querido, talvez seja melhor voce tirar este Anel para que eu o veja e possa   
me animar novamente. Ou entao, continue assim, fazendo isso que voce esta   
fazendo, dessa forma mesmo, que eu me animo de qualquer jeito... EI! Por que que   
eu estou te vendo agora? Voce tirou o Anel?  
_Eu o perdi- disse Sam, um pouco timido.  
_Onde? Quando?- desesperou-se Frodo.  
_Agora mesmo. Dentro de voce...  
_QUE!?  
_Desculpe. Se voce quiser, tem laxante la em casa.   
_Va pegar. Rapido- disse Frodo- E nao se esqueca de fechar a braguilha!  
Assim, Sam foi correndo. Enquanto ele ia, Frodo se vestiu e fou para oescritorio   
pensar um pouco e,talvez, tentar alguma forma de fazer sair o Anel de dentro   
dele. Por que ele nao estava invisivel? O que acontecia com seu interior neste   
momento? Isso nao importava, seu dia foi bom enquanto durou... Pricipalmente   
quando Sam resolveu usar... TOC TOC TOC!   
De repente, mais uma vez, alguem batia a porta.  
'Pensei que o Sam soubesse que nao era necessario bater na porta da minha casa.   
Da nossa casa. Principalmente numa situacao dessas.' Pensou Frodo enquanto ia   
atender. Saltou para tras e engasgou ao ver Gandalf entrar pela porta da frente.   
Gritou:  
_O que voce esta fazendo aqui? Faz dois dias que voce saiu! Voce nao pode ficar   
aqui... Quer dizer, desculpe, estou um pouco nervoso por que... a historia do   
Anel esta me assustando um pouco.  
Gandalf, com sua voz rouca, falou:  
_Tudo bem, amigo. Se voce nao quiser participar da missao, eu arranjo outro.   
Quem sabe eu mande o Sam sozinho.  
_NAO!- interrompeu Frodo- eu nao me importo de ir... Entao, o que voce esta   
fazendo aqui de novo?  
_Eu vim buscar um pouco de cerveja, que acabei me esquecendo antes de viajar.   
Sabe como e ne? Tenho muita coisa com o que me preocupar e nao posso viajar   
sozinho, longas distancias, sem um gole de alcool e uma erva de fumo no   
cachimbo...  
Frodo correu para a dispensa e encheu um cantil com cerveja e entregou para   
Gandalf. Grato, ele estava indo embora quando parou e disse:  
_Frodo Bolseiro, poderia dar mais uma olhada no Anel, antes de ir embora?   
Preciso saber algo, para confirmar uma das minhas ideias.  
Frodo nao sabia o que fazer. E agora? Como escapar dessa situacao? O que dizer   
para aquele velho estressado e gaga? Sera que ele entenderia? Frodo gaguejou:  
_Claro que o senhor pode ver... Quer dizer, nao vai ser possivel no momento por   
que... como dizer... nao sei como, mas... me entende?  
_Nao, nao te entendo. Me explique: por que esta assim? Onde esta o Anel?  
Para sorte (ou azar) de Frodo, Sam entrou correndo. Como sempre, quase entalou   
na porta e suava como um porco. Dizia:  
_Pronto senhor, aqui esta o laxante, para voce tirar o.... o... oi Gandalf!  
Gandalf pensou um pouco, olhou para os dois e rezolveu nao reprimi-los ou   
questiona-los. Gandalf se lembrou de suas viagens com Aragorn, pela Floresta das   
Trevas. Naquele tempo, dois homens sozinhos na mata, longe de suas amadas,   
cercados por elfos alegres e saltitantes, cheio de bichinhos da floresta, tinham   
que se divertir de alguma forma, mesmo que isso causasse alguns problemas, mais   
tarde. Quantas vezes, Gandalf nao teve que usar laxante, para encontrar a pedra   
que ficava na ponta de seu cajado? Afinal, Aragorn, adorava brincar com aquele   
cajado, enquanto nao estava sozinho "questionando" Gollum.  
Frodo olhou para Sam com um olhar de raiva. Vendo que seu aman... quer dizer,   
amigo, corou, olhou para ele, com um olhar de carinho e seducao. Pegou o laxante   
da mao de Sam e meio sem jeito disse:  
_Com licensa, vou pegar o Anel e razer algo para comermos, para celebrarmos esta   
reuniao de bons amigos, antes que Gandalf saia de viagem novamente.  
Sam e Gandalf e ficaram na sala. Ao longe ouviam, atraves de paredes que   
abafavam o som:  
_AAAAAIIIIII! UUUUUUOOOOO! Credo.... o qwue e isso? Entao e isso que acontece   
com macarrao? Quando eu comi isso? IIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! Puf puf. NAO, DE NOVO   
NAO. POR FAVOR, NAO QUERO MAIS. NAAAAAAOOOOOOO... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!   
UUUUUUUNNNNNNN!  
Sam e Gandalf perguntaram:  
_Esta tudo bem com voce ai? Quer ajuda?  
Como resposta surgiram ruidos estranhos como: PROF PROC BRUP STROSH SPACT...!   
FUM!...  
Depois de um tempo, Frodo apareceu cheirando enxofre e gases putrefatos e   
necrfatos. Trazia o Anel, que estava cheirando sabonete, detergente, agua   
sanitaria, alcool, cloro e outros produtos de limpeza pesada. Troxe tambem, um   
bolo para comerem. Todos adoraram a comida, a bebida, a cantoria... No geral,   
adoraram aquela festa particular.  
Depois que Gandalf foi embora, enquanto arrumavam suas coisas para irem viajar,   
Sam perguntou:  
_ Senhor, mestre, amigo querido... Que tipo de chocolate voce usou naquele bolo?  
Frodo respondeu com um soco na cabeca de Sam. Disse que teve muito trabalho para   
fazer o bolo, que deu sangue para aquilo. Disse tambem, que era um segredo de   
familia e que nao mais se deveria tocar no assunto. Naquela mesma noite, Frodo   
sonhou com uma nuvem negra, com um gigantesco olho vermelho e uma mao em forma   
de garra. Uma voz cavernosa dizia:  
_Pode ficar com o Anel! Eu nao quero mais por minhas maos nele ou em voce! E por   
favor, quando voce for brincar com Sam, nao use o Anel, por que eu nao quero ver   
as coisas que vi novamente! Ja basta ter que aguentar os nazgul brinacando nas   
noites de vigilia! Pelo menos, eles nao fazem bolos com os resultados! A   
vantagem de Gollum era que eleera feio demais e ninguem iria querer fazer este   
tipo de coisa com ele, embora, muitas vezes ele observou, meus fieis e queridos   
orcs, fazendo festinhas entre eles! Va para aquele santuario de veados, que se   
chama Rivendel e diga isto para aquele povo...  
Desde entao, Frodo nunca duvidou da sua capacidade de destruir o Anel. E ainda   
por cima, pode provar que Sauron estava errado, pois ele e Sam se divertiram   
muito com Gollum, enquanto estava nas terras negras de Sauron e ele foi obrigado   
a ver tudo aquilo.  
  
FIM  
  
  
  
  
[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 


End file.
